La Caja de los Deseos
by lhbarba
Summary: No es navideno, pero va con la epoca


Luego de varios meses de la reunión en el hogar de Pony, Candy seguía viviendo con sus madres. Este siempre había sido un puerto seguro para ella. Por eso cuando algo la aquejaba o el dolor del pasado volvía, sabia que podía acudir al Padre Árbol para recibir consuelo.

Esto en realidad no era sano y todos los que la rodeaban lo sabían, pero ¿Cómo hacerla entrar en razón?, ni Albert, ni la hermana María o incluso señorita Pony, lograban cambiar su actitud. Fue por eso, que todo el mundo se sorprendió, cuando fue la misma Candy quien decidió promover una fiesta para festejar su cumpleaños.

Cuando el día llego, nadie dudo en acudir… ahí se encontraban todos sus amigos del ayer y del hoy, cada uno llevando un regalo muy especial para la festejada.

Pero entre todos ellos, uno en particular llamo su atención, uno que no llevaba tarjeta de presentación, era un pequeño cofre de madera muy sencillo en realidad, pero que estaba bellamente grabado. Llena de curiosidad lo abrió para encontrar una nota.

Soy un cofre lleno de misterios y puedo proporcionarle tres deseos a mi actual dueño,

con la única condición de que el último sea exclusivamente en beneficio de tuyo.

Solo sigue las instrucciones que encontraras al reverso.

Candy se quedo sorprendida ante esto

- ¿Quién es el gracioso?- Pregunto, pero nadie supo dar una razón o pudiera asegurar haber visto algo. Parecía que el cofre había aparecido de la nada. La festejada decidió que no le daría más importancia al asunto, y llego a la conclusión de que todo era una pequeña broma de sus amigos, así que la fiesta continuo su rumbo.

Ya sola en su habitación, Candy no dejaba de observar el dichoso cofre preguntándose, ¿Cuáles serian los tres deseos que podría pedir?, y sobre todo ¿Qué podría necesitar ella?

-Sea como fuere, yo no creo en estas cosas- se dijo- ¿Qué o quien cumplirá mis tontos deseos?

Luego de mucho pensar, decidió abrir el cofre, releer la tarjeta y mirar las instrucciones.

Debes anotar solo un deseo a la vez, dejarlo en tu ventana.

Dependiendo de la naturaleza del deseo, puede ser que se tarde algo en cumplirse

Recuerda que no cumplo imposibles

Así que, tomando una tarjeta, se dijo -Pues no pierdo nada con intentarlo, aquí voy.

Quiero que mis madres no tengan preocupaciones sobre el futuro del "Hogar de Pony

Luego puso el papel en la caja, misma que coloco por fuera de su ventana y se acostó, con una sonrisa en los labios, recordando todas aquellas veces que le dejaba su carta a Santa Claus sabiendo que solo recibiría lo que sus madres humildemente podían proporcionarle.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que Candy hizo fue abrir la ventana y ver el interior de su cofre, en donde no había ni seña de la nota escrita la noche anterior.

-Bueno cofre- dijo al aire- espero que tu misión no sea muy difícil de cumplir.

Mas se había tardado ella en termina la frase cuando unos ruidos de pasos acelerados la llevo asomarse al corredor.

-Candy…Candy- gritaba la señorita Pony-Ven rápido, esto es un milagro.

-¿Que pasa…que sucede?- preguntaba mientras corría al exterior, en donde un grupo de trabajadores se encargaban de depositar grandes cantidades de material de construcción, mientras que cerca de la puerta, un par de hombres discutían mientras observaban un plano.

-¿Pero que pretenden?- les pregunto- si piensan que será tan fácil derribar el "Hogar de Pony", piénsenlo dos veces, porque será sobre mi cadáver.

Los dos hombres la miraron, luego se vieron a ellos mismos y comenzaron a reírse de ella sin ninguna contemplación.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- Grito Candy

-Señorita Candy ¿cierto?- le dijo uno de los hombres- no hemos venido a derribar este lugar, de hecho vamos a renovarlo y a ampliarlo según estos planos que usted misma puede corregir si así lo decide.

-Pero ¿como? ...¿quien los mando? ...¿cuanto hay que pagar?

-El como es muy fácil- le dijo el hombre- como usted misma puede ver traemos todo lo necesario. El pago ya fue efectuado. Pero en el asunto del quien, ahí si le voy a fallar, porque ni lo se, ni me pagan por saberlo. Así que con permiso, que debemos empezar a trabajar y tal vez usted debería de hacer lo mismo

Tomando conciencia de que se encontraba en pijama, Candy corrió a su cuarto sintiéndose de repente muy débil, pero a la vez llena de energía.

-Mi deseo se cumplió…mi deseo se cumplió- era lo único que sabia decir; así que esa misma noche puso una nueva tarjeta en su cofre, con una sola palabra.

Gracias

Al cabo de unos días el orfanato parecía un campo de batalla, pues entre la remodelación y los trabajadores la cantidad de trabajo se había triplicado. Pero nadie se quejaba, por el contrario bendecían ese cansancio que pronto traería grandes recompensas.

Habiendo pasado dos semanas del festejo, cuando una noche Albert llego de improviso para despedirse. Su semblante no reflejaba la acostumbrada tranquilidad, sino que por el contrario, se le veía cansado y agobiado

-Ser cabeza de los Andrew no es fácil pequeña-le dijo- y las interminables horas en la oficina me están empezando a cobrar factura.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

-Solo se feliz, y cuídate mucho en lo que regreso-y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, se fue.

Candy estaba muy preocupada, que podía hacer ella para que Albert se sintiera mejor

-Ah! Ya se, el cofre me puede ayudar- Y tomando una nueva tarjeta escribió

Quiero que Albert sea feliz

Puso el cofre en la ventana y una vez mas se fue a dormir, solo que ahora con la esperanza de hacer algo bueno por esa persona que siempre estaba ahí para ella. Al despertar, lo primero que hizo fue abrir el cofre, en donde ahora se encontraba una nueva tarjeta que decía

Eso no esta en a mi alcance

Por primera vez en su vida, Candy en verdad se enojo; y tomando el cofre decidió aventarlo debajo de su cama jurando que nunca más lo usaría.

-Si no esta a su alcance, entonces que tiene de maravilloso?…

Las semanas fueron pasando y Candy poco a poco fue olvidado su enojo, pero no tenia idea de que otra cosa podía pedirle a su cofre de tesoros que no tuviera que ver con la felicidad de otra persona. Por fin la oportunidad de se presento luego de una visita de Annie.

-Candy, como has esto hermana

-Muy bien, ¿pero como estas tu? te veo algo decaída

-Ay! Candy, nunca pensé hablar de esto contigo –decía Annie- pero es que… Mis papas ya no me quieren dejar estudiar… quieren que ya me case, pero tu me has dado el ejemplo y pienso que no solo naci para eso, que puedo llegar a ser mas…. Y no es que no le tenga cariño a Archie, es mas, el esta de acuerdo en que estudie.

-No te preocupes, yo se que tus padres te quieren y vas a recapacitar.

-Pero… ¿Y si no cambian de idea?...

Candy no supo responderle esta pregunta a su amiga del alma y esa noche mientras daba la centésima vuelta en su cama, tomo una decisión… usar nuevamente el cofre.

-Bueno, esto no es exactamente felicidad- se dijo mientras escribía una breve nota- mas bien es igualdad de oportunidades.

Quiero que los papas de Annie la dejen estudiar

Nuevamente Candy cumplió con el ritual de guardar su pequeña nota y dejar el cofre a un lado de la ventana.

Al día siguiente no encontró respuesta, ni positiva ni negativa; de hecho no encontró nada…ni siquiera el cofre.

-Pero donde esta- decía, mientras salía corriendo de su cuarto en pijamas-

-Que pasa Candy- grito la hermana María

-Mi cofre!...mi cofre!- era lo único que decía ella- no aparece…se lo ha robado

-Calma…Calma-le dijo la señorita Pony- ya aparecerá, las cosas no se desvanecen así nada más.

-Pero…pero- y haciendo un puchero se dio por vencida.

Los días pasaban y mientras el cofre seguía sin aparecer, de la cabeza de Candy comenzaban a surgir las más descabelladas ideas. -¿Y si Eliza se entero del cofre?...-se preguntaba- ¿o tal vez Neil?

En fin que nada lograba calmarla; tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que ya se había olvidado de su ultimo deseo. Y probablemente nunca lo hubiera recordado, si no fuera por la visita que la misma Annie y Archie le hicieron.

-Archie…Annie, pero que sorpresa… ¿A que se debe su visita?

-Candy…Candy…te tengo grandes noticias-decía Annie

-¿Por fin te dejaron estudiar tus papas?

-Es una noticia mejor gatita- le contesto Archie- Vamos a casarnos!

-Pero…Annie ¿y lo que me platicaste?

-Voy a hacer las dos cosas Candy-le contesto-

-Veras gatita, mis futuros suegros se negaron rotundamente a que mi futura esposa estudiara y…bueno pues de cualquier manera yo ya quería casarme.

-Y entonces –interrumpió Annie- Albert nos aconsejo…pues que estudiara después de casarme.

-¿Albert los aconsejo?-dijo Candy-¿Qué no el esta de viaje?

-¿No lo sabias gatita?...regreso hace dos semanas, ya se me hacia raro que no te hubiera visto por Chicago, porque…..

Candy ya no le puso atención al resto de la platica y probablemente se hubiera quedado a dormir a la intemperie si después de despedir a sus queridos amigos, la señorita Pony no la hubiera metido a jalones.

Pero, ¿Qué era lo que la molestaba tanto? Porque si bien era verdad que ella y Albert eran muy amigos, no tenían un compromiso.

- Pero los amigos se comunican- le decía una vocecita- y si yo hubiera estado lejos, le avisaría de mi regreso-

En fin que una vez mas, paso la noche en vela. Al día siguiente se sintió con algo más de ánimos, de tal manera que lo primero que hiso fue abrir su ventana, y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver su querido cofre esperando con ella. Feliz lo tomo y al abrirlo encontró una pequeña nota.

¿Esta contenta la futura esposa y estudiante?

-¿Así que al final si la ayudaste?-pensaba-

Sintiéndose renovada Candy dio inicio a su día; que mejoraba minuto a minuto. Primero recupero su cofre, luego los ingenieros le informaron que en solo una semana las obras de remodelación serian terminadas y al final la visita de su querida Annie informándola de la fecha y los pormenores de la boda.

Cuando ya había anochecido, y mientras se encontraba disfrutando de su cena, el ruido de un automóvil acercándose llamo la atención de los habitantes del hogar.

-Albert!...Albert!- decía Candy mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba- pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi.

-¿Olvidarme de ti pequeña?... ¿Es eso posible?

-Pues es que Archie me dijo que ya tenías dos semanas en Chicago y yo no había recibido ni una nota tuya-

-Lo siento mucho pequeña- le contesto el- tu sabes que hay veces en que el trabajo lo absorbe a uno de maneras extremas, ahora cuéntame que ha sido de ti y del hogar en mi ausencia.

Mientras Candy le contaba a su querido Albert de todos los pormenores del lugar, ella no podía dejar de pensar en los sentimientos que la embargaba.

-¿Qué es esta alegría en mi corazón?... ¿porque siento que el mundo esta girando alrededor de el?- tantas preguntas que se encontraban en su interior la mantenían distraída de la conversación, y cuando llego el momento en que Albert se despedía, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

Ya en su cuarto, Candy se dio cuenta que solo existía una palabra para responder a todas su preguntas.

–Amor, como no me había dado cuenta antes, yo amo a Albert…pero ¿me amara el a mi?... ¿Cómo saberlo?...El cofre.

Tomándolo y con un gran temor en su corazón, Candy escribió seis palabras

Quiero saber si Albert me quiere

Y depositando la pequeña tarjeta en el cofre, lo cerró dejándolo en el lugar de siempre. Luego se fue a dormir en la que seria la noche mas larga de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, y sin haber podido conciliar el sueño, se levanto y abrió el cofre; para su sorpresa, había contestación.

Ve al padre Árbol

Tomo su tiempo salir, pues no quería que los nervios la traicionara. Así que se baño, se vistió y desayuno con una tranquilidad poco común en ella. Luego y sin avisarle a nadie comenzó a subir por el camino a la colina. Al acercarse descubrió la silueta de una persona.

-Si no supiera que Albert esta en Chicago, pensaría que es el- se dijo- todavía debo de estar media dormida-

Pero no, ni estaba dormida ni era su imaginación; ahí estaba el.

-Albert, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Respondiendo la petición que le hiciste a tu cofre- dijo el

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?

-Bueno, es que yo ya no quería que tú me vieras como un benefactor más, y pensé que desviando tu atención hacia el cofre podría lograrlo.

-Pero Albert, tu eres mas que un benefactor para mi, y ya deberías de saberlo.

-No no lo sabia - decía mientras se acercaba a ella-, y hasta anoche cuando leí tu mensaje en el cofre he tenido el valor para venir para hablar contigo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando le pediste al cofre por mi felicidad?... ¿recuerdas que te contesto que no estaba en sus poder?

-Si, dijo que "Eso no estaba a su alcance" y también recuerdo que ese día me enoje mucho.

-Pero te conteste con toda la verdad Candy, mi felicidad no depende solo de mi… porque solo la puedo encontrar contigo, con la mujer a la que llevo muchos años amando y que, por lo que le pidió anoche al cofre creo que también me ama.

-Si… yo también te amo- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y sin esperar respuesta a sus palabras lo beso.

Si Albert se sorprendió no lo demostró, ya que tan solo un segundo después el se encontraba abrazando y correspondiéndole a Candy con un ardor que la dejo sin aliento.

-Pensé que nunca lograría que me amaras- le dijo el- creí que esto solo seria una fantasía.

-Lo siento a veces uno es ciego ante los sentimientos mas importantes.

-Bueno pequeña, ahora podemos ir a hablar con tus madres- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano- creo que ahora debo de pedirles su permiso para cortejarte.

-Creo que estarán mas que felices de dártelo…por cierto ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?... ¿porque aquella vez que te pedí el deseo para Annie el cofre desapareció?

-Ohh, es que esa vez George tuvo que recoger la nota, pero ni el ni la señorita Pony entendieron mis instrucciones bien y pensaron que tenían que llevarse también el cofre.

-Yo pensé que me lo habían robado-

-Si la señorita Pony me conto que te pusiste como loca.

-¿Albert?-dijo la rubia mientras se detenía- gracias por todo lo que me has dado.

El no supo como responderle con palabras y pensando que sus acciones eran una mejor manera de expresar sus sentimientos, la beso… y la beso… y la beso

_FIN_


End file.
